Doctor's secret room
by Mischel
Summary: It's night and Rose can't sleep. So she decided to take a walk inside the TARDIS. What all will she find out about Doctor, if she'll find his Diary?


**Hello,**

**Again, I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes. I'm not native speaker... And please please review :) So here's my another story :) **

**disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who... :(**

**Story: Doctor's secret room**

**by: Mischel**

* * *

It was night, when Rose woke up and couldn't sleep. She was just laying in her bed and thinking. About the Doctor, TARDIS and how is it probably big and about her previous life. How much has her life changed...

Suddenly she stood up. How many rooms has the Doctor in the TARDIS? What's in each one? _Wait... It's night and the Doctor is probably sleeping, so maybe... maybe I could explore it... _thought she. So she grabbed the flashlamp and went out of her room.

There was a corridor in the dark, so she switched on her flashlamp. There were many doors on the right and on the left. The first few rooms she already knew. But the others? She walked further and entered the first door, that she didn't know.

It was a kitchen. _A second one? _Thought she. But then she smelled something really good-

„Cookies!" smiled she and saw a small table in the middle of the room. She went closer and took one cookie. It tasted really good.

Another door she opened led to a dark room. When she found the lights and switched them on, she found out it was very large room. She gasped. It was a library. A very big library. Honestly, Rose didn't see so big library in her whole life. And in the middle of this library-it was really strange-was a big pool, full of water. She walked to the first big shelf, she saw. It was full of books. She came closer and noticed, it's shelf of Shakespeare's plays. She took one in hand.

„Shakespeare's sonnets..." said she quietly and put the book back. Then she came closer to the pool and put hand in the water. It was pleasantly warm.

When she went out of the big library, she walked further. She walked around another 10 rooms and stopped by one green. It was the first green door, she saw in TARDIS, apart from hers. In fact, it was 19th door, she saw tonight.

She entered. There was dark again, but when she switched on her flashlamp, she winced and gasped loudly.

„... Wow..." was the only one thing, she could say in that moment. She was really speechless. The whole room was covered in her photos and images, that the Doctor painted. On every wall were her images and inscriptions about her smile, beauty and nuts-colour eyes. They were... everywhere. Really everywhere.

In the middle of this room was a small desk with a chair. Rose went closer to it. And then she noticed, that on the desk in someone's diary. The Doctor's diary. Next to thr diayr was a green pen. Rose sat down on the chair and took the diary. She knew it's a diary and she's probably not supposed to read it... but she couldn't help herself.

She opened it and what she saw, filled her eyes with tears:

_Today I met my new companion. Her name is Rose_

_Tyler and she's just 19. She's got brown eyes_

_and blonde hair. She'll be good. I know it._

_o/O/o_

_Rose's the best companion I've ever had! And her smile,_

_her smile is the most beatyful smile of all universes._

_o/O/o_

_I'm sure. Rose is my companion 1 year and I'm sure I love her._

_I love her._

_I love her with all my hearts!_

_She's the first companion I've ever loved, and ever will love!_

_o/O/o_

_Tonight I came to Rose to her room. Oh, she's so beautiful,_

_innocent, sweet and cute when she's sleeping._

_I'm really looking forward tomorrow, 'cause_

_I can hear her voice again and see her amazing eyes..._

_o/O/o_

_Poem for My sweet Rose:_

_Roses are red, _

_TARDIS is blue_

_My hearts are all yours._

_Hope you love me too._

_o/O/o_

_I love Rose Tyler! I want her as my companion _

_(and much more than that)_

_forever!_

Rose had tears in eyes now, 'cause the Doctor... loves her. He really loves her. Then she realized something. The weird feeling in her heart, that she noticed a long time ago...

love.

_I love him too... Oh my God..._

On pages of the Doctor's diary were photos and drawings as well. Rose closed the diary and remained sitting.

But suddenly she heard someone, that was going to her. She stood up and quickly hid behind the door. It was the Doctor. He went in, but didn't noticed Rose. He came to his desk and sat down. He grabbed the green pen and started to write to his diary. Then he lifted his head and looked at the many pictures of Rose on the walls.

„Rose Tyler... " whispered he, but Rose heard him. „My sweet Rose..." _Your smile is so beautyful... _thought he.

Suddenly someone put hands around him and kissed him on cheek. It was Rose.

„Rose?" asked the Doctor.

„I love you too... my Doctor..." whispered Rose to his ear. The Doctor smiled.

„You read it..." He turned around and kissed her.

Then Rose smiled and asked: „Would you like to swim in the library?"

„Oh yes!" replied the Doctor, stood and grabbed her hand.

The Doctor is nothing without Rose

and Rose is nothing without the Doctor

They must be together

Only in that time are they

happy

* * *

**This was a bit longer than I thought, but that's good. And again I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and please review :)**

**Hope you liked it all :)**


End file.
